Safe Sex : prêt pour le voyage
by Vanilly
Summary: OS Songfic HPDM. Tout le monde le félicite, mais il n'en a cure. Ses prunelles dilatées cherchent. Prêt pour le voyage. Laisse toi aller au plaisir. Pour un aller sans revenir ... Pour la suite venez lire!


**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Que la lumière soit !

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ DM (oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas !)

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR…

**Note de l'auteure** : Et oui, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Alors comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai changé de couple, pas par gaieté de cœur, mais pour ma béta qui m'a supplié et pour être honnête je lui dois bien ça. Donc voilà un song-fic ! Petite plume (c'est ton nouveau surnom, il est joli ?) C'est pour toi !

**Safe sex : prêt pour le voyage**

Une immense aura dorée recouvre Poudlard, son parc et sa forêt. Des cris de douleur, de souffrance retentissent aux quatre coins, rapidement remplacés par des hurlements de joie, des larmes de bonheur.

Voldemort vient de tomber terrassé, on ne sait comment par le jeune homme brun aux grands yeux verts larmoyants. La bestialité et la violence dont il a du faire preuve, émanent encore de lui. Tout le monde le félicite, mais il n'en a cure.

Ses prunelles dilatées cherchent.

D'un pas assuré, il traverse le champ de bataille, enjambant les cadavres, sautant les flaques de sang. Les élèves, les aurors, les professeurs et les derniers mangemorts restant, s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Aucun geste n'est permis, la puissance qui se dégage d'Harry Potter à ce moment là est telle que même une respiration trop forte pourrait briser l'équilibre et entraîner la mort. Encore.

Il avance, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, il le sait. Un nœud dans son estomac, une boule dans sa gorge. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il est proche de son but. A droite une personne rousse serre dans ses bras une personne brune hirsute qui pleure. Un mouvement de tête dans leur direction. Ils sont vivants tant mieux. Il n'a pas envie de choisir.

Ses yeux sont attirés par une forme blanche. Des cheveux blonds blanc aux reflets argent. Surnaturel ? Sûrement. Il est là. Les yeux si troublants qui peuvent être d'une infinie douceur ou d'une infinie froideur toisent le brun. Lui aussi va bien. Sa robe bleue glacée est légèrement déchirée au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Ses cheveux sont toujours impeccablement coiffés. Le seul signe qui montre qu'il sort d'un combat acharné est le corps ensanglanté auquel il manque un bras, qui git à ses pieds. Et sa baguette encore tendue, prête à l'emploi.

Lui qui n'est pas fan des manifestations en public, se jette pourtant dans les bras du brun.

_-_Tu as réussi Harry.

_-_Nous avons tous réussi Draco

Paroles insignifiantes échangées. Ils n'entendent plus rien, ils ne voient plus personnes. Seuls au monde avec leur besoin d'être ensemble de se sentir vivant, besoin de se rassurer, besoin… besoin de l'autre tout simplement.

Le brun écrase durement ses lèvres un peu sèches contre celles du blond. Le serrant aux maximum de ses forces contre lui. Le blond passe délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres gercées, en plantant ses yeux dans les émeraudes. C'est ce moment que choisi le brun pour le soulever de quelques centimètres, ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche, son compagnon s'en saisit pour un baiser fougueux. Sans répit, il impose son rythme endiablé. Ils s'enivrent l'un de l'autre.

Le manque d'air arrive, ils se séparent, mais leurs fronts restent soudés. Le blond halète doucement, alors que le brun sourit d'un air narquois. Harry resserre sa prise sur la taille de Draco, celui-ci mal à l'aise se tortille et enroule ses bras autour du cou du brun pour être plus à l'aise. Il sent que le brun se déplace mais il ne peut détacher son regard des prunelles vertes où il peut distinguer de petits filaments jaunes qui serpentent autour de la pupille noire qui lui renvoit son reflet. Il sent bien que son compagnon s'est remis en marche, mais son esprit s'est envolé vers d'autres cieux. Il revient au moment présent quand son dos percute un mur.

Harry vient de le plaquer contre une paroi de pierre, ils sont rentrés dans le château et se sont enfoncés dans un des couloirs qui mènent aux cachots. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Draco entreprend de dévorer les lèvres de son amant. D'abord de légers baisers aériens, puis un peu plus appuyés. Sans attendre une quelconque invitation, il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour aller chercher sa jumelle. D'abord timidement, il fait connaissance avec elle, juste en effleurant le bout. Puis d'un mouvement vif, il fait glisser entièrement sa langue contre celle du brun qui pour l'instant, est restée inactive.

Enfin le brun répond au baiser d'une façon possessive, les deux jeunes hommes se battent pour dominer. Mais le blond comprend vite que maintenant, il ne fait pas le poids et décide de profiter et de se rendre. Le pied d'Harry se glisse entre ceux du blond et les écarte soudainement. Ce dernier est obligé de se cambrer vers le brun pour tenir l'équilibre. C'est alors que vicieusement le brun fait remonter délicatement sa jambe.

Cette fois ils halètent tous les deux. Les mains du blond sont crispées sur la cape noire du brun, la tirant vers le haut parfois quand ses sensations sont trop fortes. Sans savoir comment, ils se remettent en route. Ils font plusieurs haltes. N'importe qui aurait pu les suivre rien qu'en écoutant la symphonie de gémissements et de soupirs qu'ils poussent l'un et l'autre.

Le brun s'arrête et sans lâcher son compagnon, il fait coulisser promptement un panneau dissimulé dans le mur de pierres grises. Ils entrent.

La porte claque. Deux hommes étroitement enlacés entre, suivi d'un concert de petits bruits mouillés, de sucions et de gémissements. Tout à coup le brun cesse toute activité et s'éloigne de deux pas pour contempler son compagnon. Ce dernier proteste la perte de contact, par un grognement sourd.

Puis faisant ni une ni deux, le brun se rapproche, saisit le blond par la taille avant de se baisser pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et de le soulever. L'autre ne peut que manifester sa surprise par un petit cri, très érotique. Pour le brun ce cri fit tourbillonner ses sens et son désir prend le dessus, sa bestialité se réveille. Il jette sans préambule le blond sur le lit.

Celui-ci atterrit dans un bruit sourd, sa chute atténuée par les coussins de soie vert et or éparpillés sur le lit. Mi allongé mi assis prenant appui sur ses coudes, les jambes légèrement écartées, les genoux remontés.

Son souffle a été coupé par son atterrissage brusque, sa respiration est forte et saccadée. Son regard remonte avec surprise, défit et désir vers l'homme brun qui s'approche lentement de lui. Pour le brun, son compagnon est l'image même de la luxure, il le veux et le fera sien. Sûrement. Peut être même plusieurs fois.

L'adrénaline court dans ses veines et aucun de ses gestes ne la lui fait évacuer. L'ambiance est lourde chargée de particules de magie qui virevoltent dans la pièce, donnant l'impression que la scène qui se joue est irréelle. Finalement le brun atteint le lit. Ses jambes buttent contre le matelas. Son torse se soulève irrégulièrement. Il est pressé de se débarrasser de cette tension qui court en lui. Mais il veut prendre son temps, il veut jouer, il veut le savourer.

Ce soir les rapports de force vont s'inverser. Ce soir le combattant à gagner la guerre et il vient prendre sa récompense et plus rien ne l'arrêtera. Mais ce n'est pas un trophée, c'est juste pour être lui-même et enfin savourer sa liberté.

Liberté d'aimer, de désirer, d'assouvir.

Et le blond l'a bien compris, il ne fera rien pour l'empêcher au contraire. Il provoque comme à son habitude, avec un petit rictus dédaigneux aux lèvres, le sourcil droit haussé de manière provocante et ce message dans ses yeux bleus métalliques qui dit clairement : fait le, si tu l'oses !

Les yeux émeraude du brun flamboyèrent. Un défi ! Il n'avait jamais su y résister. Et il était maintenant à genoux au fond du lit. Agilement, il enroule ses mains autour des chevilles de son compagnon. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_-_Harry ? Interroge t il d'une voix chevrotante.

La seule réponse qu'il reçoit est un sourire pervers sur lequel passe lentement un bout de langue rose, laissant une trace luisante de salive. Un frison glacé ou brûlant il n'aurait su le définir, parcourt la colonne vertébrale du blond son regard aimanté aux lèvres charnues et purpurines du brun.

D'un coup sec et précis le brun tire sur les jambes du blond de sorte que celui-ci se retrouve les fesses sur les genoux d'Harry, les jambes largement écartées. Instinctivement il les resserre autour des hanches de son compagnon et se redresse en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Leurs visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'entremêlent dans un rythme effréné. Ils se perdent dans le regard embué de plaisir de l'autre. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Soudainement, la voix rauque d'Harry retentie dans la pièce comme une prière psalmodiée.

**Pour un aller sans revenir**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe Sex**

**Même s'il n'y a rien qui presse**

Draco écarquille les yeux de surprise, des milliers de frissons parcourent son corps et des picotements familiers envahissent son bas ventre. Certes il savait ce qui allait arriver, mais de là à être trahis par son propre corps ! Ses pensées sont subitement coupées par une main d'Harry qui enveloppe sa nuque, avant de descendre avec une lenteur affligeante dans le creux de ses reins. La deuxième main d'Harry se met en mouvement pour former de petits cercles sur le fessier du blond.

Draco se cambra contre le brun en laissant un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres pincées. Harry se mit à genoux le soutenant toujours, avant de s'avancer vers le milieu du lit et de se pencher jusqu'à que le dos du blond touche le dessus de lit. Puis, il le força à décroiser ses jambes et à les étendre à plat.

Il se redresse toujours entre les jambes du blond. Il étire son bras et pose sa main à plat sur l'abdomen de ce dernier qui le regarde sans comprendre. Puis Draco, perçoit clairement une sensation de chaleur réconfortante qui l'entoure. De même que son corps se met à luire. Puis il entend distinctement le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui semble que de l'air frais parcours son corps, il baisse la tête et s'aperçoit que ses vêtements ne sont plus que des pièces de tissus éparses sur son corps. D'un mouvement désinvolte de la main Harry les fait s'envoler vers un coin de la chambre.Ca y ai, Draco est nu. Son corps lunaire exposé au regard scrutateur de son amant, qui ne se gêne pas pour parcourir du regard les vallées et les montagnes qui forment ce corps si délicieux.

Le blond sait qu'il est beau, mais Harry ne l'a jamais regardé de cette manière auparavant. Ce regard incendiaire le brûle. Les yeux verts descendent et arrivent finalement sur le membre pâle qui se réveille sûrement. Il le fixe jusqu'à le voir se tendre un peu plus. Là un sourire victorieux étire ses lèvres. Et d'une voix indécente il reprend la parole.

**Si tu le vois rougir**

**Commencer à grandir**

**Dans la montée des sens**

**Je compte sur ta présence**

A peine ses mots prononcés, il se met à quatre pattes au dessus du blond pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le blond lui répond voracement. Ce n'est pas son Harry habituel, mais celui là est fichtrement bien aussi !

Le baiser prend fin avec un grognement de la part du brun, provoqué par le corps blanc qui se frotte langoureusement à lui sans aucune équivoque possible. Dans un mouvement souple, le blond tire la cape du brun pour défaire son attache. Il y arrive sous l'œil amusé d'Harry. Draco le foudroie du regard. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser quand même ! Il reste avant tout un Malfoy. Le brun sourit narquoisement et lui tire la langue pour venir lui lécher le bout du nez. Surpris le blond a suivi du regard cette langue qu'il sait très habille, il écarquille les yeux, avant de les fermer dans un soupir. Son amour ayant décidé de redécouvrir son visage avec des petits baisers papillons.

D'abord le long de sa mâchoire, avant de remonter sur ses tempes et d'explorer ses paupières closes. Puis il descend vers le derrière de l'oreille gauche qu'il suçote comme un affamé arrachant des gémissements à son partenaire. Il continue son voyage en passant sa langue le long du cou du blond celui-ci se tord pour avoir plus de contact et essaye d'enlever la chemise rouge sang qui lui fait obstacle.

Perdant patience, il fait sauter tous les boutons et s'empresse de parcourir le corps doré de ses mains curieuses. Il se délecte de cette peau douce et en suit les contours. Quand une bouche chaude se referme sur son sein droit, et qu'une main baladeuse descend vers son bas ventre mais remonte aussitôt., Draco perd la notion des convenances et se contorsionne pour que cette fichue main atteigne son but. Mais c'est sans compter sur Harry qui arrête sa torture pour souffler

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Même si il n'y a rien qui presse**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

Ces paroles à double sens font se tendre encore plus le blond qui lui se trouve plutôt pressé. Pendant ce temps Harry a repris son activité d'exploration et trace un sillon humide entre les pectoraux imberbes du blond descendant en flèche vers le nombril. Il en fait le tour consciencieusement, ses mains caressant sans relâche les flancs blancs, purs de toute imperfection.

A force de se démener comme un diable, le blond arrive à défaire la braguette du brun. Ce dernier est aussi à l'étroit que lui. Il n'a pas le temps de glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la toile. Harry a glissé pour arriver maintenant le visage face au sexe dressé. Conscient de la frustration qu'il exerce sur son partenaire, il darde sa langue et effleure le membre, mais aux grands dams du blond il le délaisse pour lécher le pli de son aine, et explorer l'extérieur de sa cuisse par des baisers mouillés.

Arrivé aux genoux, il lui mordille la peau tout en la suçant fortement, faisant perler des micros gouttes de sang qu'il s'empresse de laper. Draco émit un râle rauque qui fit sourire Harry. Mais ce dernier ne détacha pas pour autant ses lèvres de cette peau si douce, si blanche parcourue d'un léger duvet blond pale. De fil en aiguille il arriva au pied. Il l'attrapa de ses deux mains et commença à le masser langoureusement, avant d'embrasser chaque orteil, en commençant par le petit doigt se dirigeant vers le pouce. Sans avertissement, il l'engloutit pour le suçoter.

Draco, ne savait plus dans quel sens se tourner il sentait un feu intérieur le consumer. Ses bras bougeaient dans tous les sens, et se rabattaient parfois violemment sur le matelas. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains tombe sur un large oreiller. Il s'en saisit et le porta à son visage dans l'espoir illusoire de se calmer et de ne pas laisser passer tous ses gémissements qui se muent en des cris stridents.

Harry arrêta son doux supplice pour regarder son amant essayait de s'étouffer. Il laissa échapper un gloussement rauque. A ce son délicieux Draco écarta l'oreiller curieux de savoir ce qui faisait rire son amant. Quand il le comprit, il envoya un regard mauvais charger de menaces toutes plus mortelles les unes que les autres. Ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber le désir du brun qui entreprit aussitôt de s'occuper de la jambe délaissée.

Mais il s'avéra que Draco était au bout de sa tolérance physique. Alors avec des coups de langue de ci delà, Harry remonta vers l'entre jambe du blond. Ce dernier plongea son regard embué de plaisir dans les émeraudes du brun. Harry sourit avant de souffler perversement sur le membre tendu qui ne demandait que la délivrance, avant de dire d'une voix éraillée

**Juste ce qu'il faut de paresse**

**Laisse toi aller au plaisir**

**Pour un aller sans revenir**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Même s'il n'y a rien qui se passe**

Il se sentit victorieux alors qu'il prononçait la dernière phrase face au regard choqué et frustré que lui présentait Draco. Tout doucement, il approcha sa bouche de la verge tentatrice, la langue taquine vint frôler son gland turgescent, envoyant des chocs électriques aux deux jeunes hommes. Draco glissa discrètement ses mains vers le brun et les posa sur la tête du gryffondor

Harry goûtait à petits coups de langue le gland sensible, se délectant de la saveur douce-amère des premières gouttes de plaisir qui s'échappaient de son compagnon, heureux et fier de le sentir trembler sous ses caresses. Il le dégustait purement et simplement.

Le plus discrètement possible, le blond commença à onduler ses hanches, et Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait. Lentement, il prit le membre dressé entièrement en bouche, formant un chaud et doux carcan autour de l'érection vibrante. Il suça plus durement, mordillant légèrement la chair sensible, lui arrachant plusieurs hurlements aigus. Sans lâcher son occupation Harry se concentra pour reprendre ses paroles, mais en les projetant directement dans les pensées du blond.

**Il faut tenir le coup**

**Eviter les remous**

**Dans la montée des sens**

**Faire preuve de patience**

Ses paroles plus les derniers coups de langue et l'extase submergea Draco, en vagues de plus en plus fortes. Il se répandit à longs jets brûlants dans la gorge chaude et humide de son bourreau. Tout le corps de Draco tremblait violemment.

Avec un petit coup de langue mutine Harry se détache de lui en laissant échapper son sexe de ses lèvres. Il dévisagea son compagnon qui avait le souffle court et le visage rougi. Il se força à inspirer profondément pour ne pas céder à son envie animale de le prendre de suite.

Il remonta lentement, son corps doré se pressant sur le corps laiteux de Draco. Arrivé à son visage il s'empara furieusement des lèvres pâles pour un baiser sans fin. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses tétons durcis pour les faire rouler entre son pouce et son index. Forçant ainsi le blond à rouvrir les yeux.

C'est à ce moment parfait de tendresse que choisit son membre douloureux pour rappeler cruellement à lui son envie insatisfaite. Il se mit alors à remuer ses hanches frôlant de son sexe érigé celui de Draco qui retrouvait petit à petit de sa vigueur. Voyant cela, il se pencha sur l'oreille parfaitement formée pour souffler

**Tu auras le premier rôle**

**Si tu perds pas le contrôle**

**Sur la rampe de lancement**

**Je te dirais l'instant**

Sa main descendit vers l'intimité du blond en caressant au passage les muscles parfaitement dessinés de son amour. Arrachant au blond des frissons de plaisir et d'anticipation. De son doigt câlin, il écarta les fesses blanches de son compagnon pour venir se nicher dans son intimité.

Avec une douceur dangereuse, il le fit tourner, préparant le blond au maximum de ses capacités. Puis il en fit délicatement glisser un second, se laissant guider par les sons enroués de son partenaire. Celui-ci se mit à onduler son bassin en des mouvements évocateurs. Harry faillit se répandre rien qu'à cette vue de débauche luxuriante. Il introduisit un troisième doigt

De son autre main, il vint enserrer l'érection ressuscitée de son amant. Et son index taquinait en douceur le gland déjà humide. Draco n'en pouvant clairement plus, écarta largement ses jambes pour signifier son souhait. Le brun retira alors ses doigts avec lenteur.

Harry positionna son gland gonflé de désir contre les fesses rondes et fermes de Draco et avec une affolante lenteur il s'inséra en lui. Instinctivement le blond encercla la taille se son amant de ses longues jambes

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Même si il n'y a rien qui presse**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

Front contre front, ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Harry l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la fougue qui l'habitaient. Puis il posa ses coudes sous les bras de Draco, pour prendre appui sur leur couche. Et avec un magnifique coup de rein il les fit basculer, de sorte que son dos touche le matelas et que Draco se retrouve à califourchon sur lui.

**Tu auras le premier rôle**

**Si tu perds pas le contrôle**

Sans perdre une seconde, ses mains migrèrent vers les fesses de son compagnon qu'il se mit à les caresser dans un mouvement circulaire de ses paumes avant de les pétrir plus franchement.

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

Draco sans attendre plus se mit à onduler sur le corps musclé et luisant de sueur du brun. Ses bras étaient tendus, les mains à plat sur le torse ferme d'Harry. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière. Une mèche de cheveux collés en travers de son visage dont quelque uns se soulevaient de concert avec les halètements qu'il poussait. Son bassin se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme effréné sur le bas ventre de son conjoint.

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Même si il n'y a rien qui presse**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Juste ce qu'il faut de paresse**

Harry reprit le sexe de Draco en main et il se mit à lisser de haut en bas la peau fine et sensible. Il complétait les mouvements de bassin de Draco en soulevant ses hanches pour plus de contact. Il tira finalement sur les bras qui s'appuyaient sur son torse pour que son amant étale son corps sur le sien.

**Laisse toi aller au plaisir**

**Pour un aller sans revenir**

**Prêt pour le voyage**

**Safe sex**

**Même si il n'y a rien qui presse**

Dans un ultime aller retour les deux hommes laissèrent libre court à leurs sentiments et éclatèrent dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

_-_Est ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime ? Demanda Harry haletant.

_-_Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas lui répondit le blond. Mais, dit il devançant son amant, ne me le dis pas maintenant.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Tu sais ce qui se passe à chaque fois que tu me le dis !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glousser sachant très bien qu'en principe cela se terminait par un corps à corps torride.

_-_Et ? dit il, taquinant le blond

_-_Et, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas une bataille comme celle là tous les jours parce que tu m'as épuisé….

_-_Draco. Tais toi. C'est un jour parfait !


End file.
